Unrequited
by Lythanda
Summary: Oneshot, Charakterstudie kind of , angedeuteter Pre-Slash McShep Klappentext: Rodneys Gedanken und Erkenntnisse in einer ganz besonderen Situation


Dies ist mein allererster Gehversuch im Bereich SG-Atlantis und dann gleich so etwas, wie eine Charakterstudie.

Ich habe mir geschworen, keine Experimente zu machen, bis ich mich in dem Fandom sattelfest fühle, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen.

Nachdem ich SGA gesehen habe und inspiriert durch wunderbare Gespräche, ist diese Idee in meinem Kopf gereift und hat so beharrlich geklopft, dass sie raus musste, sonst wäre mein Kopf wohl explodiert.

* * *

**Unrequited **

„_All love is unrequited, Stephen.__" __Susan Ivanova, Babylon 5_

_.  
_

Rodney McKay trat aus der Dusche und griff sich ein Handtuch, um sich die Haare zu trocknen.

Er kleidete sich sorgfältig an und benutzte sein neues Aftershave, das, von dem Jennifer bei ihrem letzten Treffen so angetan gewesen war.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Verdammt, er war über eine Stunde zu früh dran. Aufregung machte sich in ihm breit. Heute wollte er endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machen.

Er griff nach der kleinen Schachtel, die auf dem Tisch stand und öffnete sie. Ein schmaler Ring mit einem kleinen, aber feinen Diamanten funkelte ihn an.

Heute wollte er Jennifer einen Antrag machen, es hatte keinen Sinn, noch länger zu warten. Das Desaster mit Katie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es falsch war, sich nicht festlegen zu wollen.

Und schließlich war er jetzt langsam in einem Alter, in dem er sesshaft werden sollte, wie sein Vater das früher immer gesagt hatte.

Er wollte eine Familie und beruflich hatte er schon viel erreicht, so dass er nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen würde, wie seine Schwester.

Zwar war ihm das Konzept einer Familie seit er denken konnte nie wirklich begreiflich gewesen, aber seit einiger Zeit war da diese unbestimmte Sehnsucht, zu jemandem zu gehören, ein Zuhause zu haben, anzukommen.

Er würde sowieso in Atlantis bleiben und Jennifer hatte hier ihre Stelle als Chefärztin und würde ebenso viel arbeiten, wie er. Keine Verpflichtung, den Beruf einzuschränken, sie würde es verstehen, wenn er das gleiche Arbeitspensum absolvierte, wie bisher.

Eine sehr zufrieden stellende Vorstellung, die ihn mit Ruhe erfüllte bei dem Gedanken daran.

Er mochte Jennifer, sie gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Na gut, sie verunsicherte ihn auch, aber das schob er auf seine allgemeine Unsicherheit im Umgang mit Frauen. Das würde sich im Laufe der Zeit geben, da war er absolut sicher.

Ja, es war ein absolut zufrieden stellendes Arrangement.

Wenn da nicht diese nagende, kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wäre. Er hasste es, wenn ordentliche, zufrieden stellende Dinge von dieser kleinen Stimme in Unordnung gebracht wurden. Aber entziehen konnte er sich ihr nie.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln versuchte er die Stimme zu verscheuchen und positionierte sich vor dem Spiegel.

Er räusperte sich. „Liebe Jennifer.." Nein, verdammt, das klang wie ein Brief.

Ein erneutes Räuspern und er fühlte, wie sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten.

„Liebste Jennifer." Schon besser. „Meine Gefühle für dich haben sich in letzter Zeit gefestigt." Himmel… warum waren diese Dinge so schwer? Konnte das nicht einfach eine Formel sein, die man verstand, die klar und logisch war und die einem Wissen und Sicherheit gab?

~~~***~~~

„_Was ist Liebe, Mom?" Der fünfjährige Rodney kam durch die Küchentür ins Haus und setzte sich an den Tisch. _

_Seine Mutter runzelte die Stirn. Was für eine ungewöhnliche Frage für den kleinen Rodney, der ein so schwieriger Junge war. Seine Fragen betrafen sonst immer das All, technische Geräte und Mathematik. Meistens überstiegen schon seine Fragen ihren Horizont, an Antworten war nicht zu denken._

_Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, vielleicht entwickelte er sich jetzt doch zu einem normalen Jungen._

„_Das ist schwierig zu erklären, Schatz. Warum fragst du?"_

_Rodney wollte nach einem Blech mit Keksen greifen, das auf dem Tisch zum Abkühlen stand, doch seine Mutter zog es weg. „Nicht, da ist Zitrone dran. Die sind für Tante May."_

_Rodney zuckte zurück, doch seine Mutter stand auf und holte die Dose mit den Schokoladenkeksen von der Anrichte. Sie gab ihm ein paar Kekse und schenkte ihm ein Glas Milch ein. Während sie mechanisch diese Dinge tat, überlegte sie krampfhaft, wie sie ihrem Sohn erklären konnte, was eine der schwierigsten Fragen im Leben war._

_Rodney sah sie mit fragendem Blick an, als sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzte._

„_Wieso fragst du das, Mere?"_

„_Annie Drews von gegenüber hat gesagt, wie will mich heiraten, wenn sie groß ist. Sie sagt, man hat ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn man jemanden liebt."_

_Mrs McKay lächelte._

„_Man hat ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn man verliebt ist, Schatz. Liebe ist etwas anderes."_

„_Was ist es dann?"_

„_Das ist kompliziert." Sie seufzte._

_Rodneys Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er liebte komplizierte Dinge._

„_Erklär's mir, Mom."_

„_Es ist das, was man für den Menschen fühlt, der einem im Leben am wichtigsten ist."_

_Rodney dachte einen Moment nach. „Und was _ist_ Liebe? Woran merkt man, dass man jemanden liebt?"_

„_Er wird das Wichtigste in deinem Leben. Du fühlst, dass sein Glück für dich wichtiger ist, als dein eigenes. Sein Leben bedeutet für dich mehr, als dein eigenes und nichts ist schlimmer, als die Vorstellung, dass er verletzt oder getötet wird."_

_Der kleine Junge biss von seinem Keks ab und spülte den Bissen mit einem Schluck Milch herunter. „Und noch?"_

_Seine Mutter seufzte unhörbar. Immer wollte er für alles Listen haben, alles musste erklärbar und logisch sein._

„_Der Mensch, den man liebt, ist derjenige, an dem man sich wendet, wenn man verzweifelt ist oder Angst hat. Weil er derjenige ist, dem man am Meisten vertraut. Von dem man weiß, dass er einen beschützt und rettet. So wie man ihn selber auch beschützen und retten möchte, egal, was ihm zustößt._

_Und es ist der Mensch, den man um keinen Preis der Welt enttäuschen möchte._

_Irgendwann wirst du das selber erfahren, Schatz. Du wirst es dann wissen, wenn es so weit ist."_

_Rodney sah nachdenklich aus, während er seine Kekse aufaß und seine Milch austrank._

_Als er fertig sprang er auf und ging zur Küchentür. An der Tür hielt er an und drehte sich noch einmal um. _

„_Danke, Mom!"_

_Dann lief er hinaus._

~~~***~~~

Seufzend setzte Rodney sich aufs Bett, es war immer noch viel zu früh für das Abendessen mit Jennifer. Er schloss er die Schachtel mit dem Ring wieder und schob sie in seine Hosentasche.

Das geringe Gewicht lag auf seinem Bein und strahlte Sicherheit und Ruhe aus. Die Sicherheit einer geordneten Zukunft.

Zukunft.

Langsam schweiften seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit ab und wie Blitzlichter tauchten einzelne Ereignisse aus seiner Zeit in Atlantis auf.

Er würde niemals vergessen, wie es war, als er fünf sechstel eines Sonnensystems zerstört hatte und er Unglauben und Enttäuschung in Sheppards Augen gesehen hatte. Er hatte lange Zeit geglaubt, er könne dessen Vertrauen nie wieder erlangen und der Schmerz über diesen Verlust war stärker gewesen, als alles, was ihn bis dahin verletzt hatte.

Nie zuvor hatte ihm etwas außer der Wissenschaft so viel bedeutet, wie das Vertrauen, das John Sheppard ihm entgegenbrachte und er hatte ihn enttäuscht.

Rodney schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als das Gefühl von damals wieder in ihm aufstieg.

Und dann der Moment, als er mit ansehen musste, wie Kolyas Wraith sich wieder und wieder an John nährte. Es war, als würde ihm selber das Leben ausgesaugt und er glaubte, wahnsinnig werden zu müssen, als er vollkommen ohnmächtig zusehen musste, wie sein Freund immer weniger wurde. Wut, Angst und Hilflosigkeit füllten seinen emotionalen Kosmos und er hatte das Gefühl unfähig zu sein, einen logischen Gedanken zu fassen. Das Gefühl, gelähmt zu sein vor Schrecken. So viel schrecklicher, als jede Bedrohung, die ihm selber jemals gegolten hatte.

Er fühlte noch heute diese lähmende Angst bei dem Gedanken, was hätte geschehen können.

Aber dann war da dieses unfassbare Gefühl von Glück gewesen, als er erkannt hatte, dass Sheppard überlebt hatte, dass er ihn nicht verlieren würde.

Und wie verzweifelt war er gewesen, als er voller Angst, voller Panik durch die Gänge von Atlantis gerannt war und nach John gerufen hatte. Als er voller Entsetzen gespürt hatte, dass er seinen Verstand verlor. Seinen Verstand, der ihm wichtiger war, als sein Leben.

Seine Angst und Verzweiflung hatten ihn zu John Sheppard getrieben, dem Freund, der ihm als einziger Rettungsanker erschienen war, während seine Welt um ihn herum auseinanderbrach.

Niemand sonst hatte ihn beruhigen, ihm das Gefühl geben können, für einen kurzen Moment wäre er in Sicherheit, es könne alles wieder gut werden.

Und auch wenn ein Teil von ihm gewusst hatte, dass es nicht wieder gut werden würde, dieser Moment auf dem Pier war einer der wenigen Momente in seinem Leben gewesen, in dem alles richtig war.

„_Was ist Liebe, Mom?"_

Manchmal waren die Antworten ganz einfach, lagen klar und deutlich vor einem, man musste nur bereit sein, sie zu sehen.

Er zog die Schachtel mit dem Ring aus seiner Tasche und verstaute sie in seiner Kommode. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck schloss er die Schublade.

Er würde zu dem Dinner mit Jennifer gehen, zu einem ganz normalen Dinner mit einer guten Freundin. Sie würden sich fabelhaft unterhalten, lachen und er würde sich wie ein ganz normaler Mann verhalten, der mit einer Freundin beim Abendessen saß. Irgendwann würde er vorsichtig auf Distanz zu ihr gehen müssen, ihr zeigen, dass er kein romantisches Interesse an ihr hatte.

Er ahnte, dass sie ihn liebte, aber er würde ihr zeigen müssen, dass ihre Liebe unerwidert bleiben würde.

Langsam.

Keine aufgezwungene Eile mehr. Kein Gedanke mehr, er müsse wirklich allmählich sesshaft werden. Keine Heiratsanträge mehr, die nicht von Herzen kamen.

Wo sein Herz war, das wusste er nun und auch wenn es fast absolut sicher war, dass seine Liebe unerwidert blieb, so war sie doch alles, was er brauchte.

Und alles Weitere würde die Zeit zeigen.

**Ende**


End file.
